ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Pregenerated Names
No matter what the campaign, Dungeon Masters need a ready supply of names for NPCs created on the fly. The following lists were instrumental in naming NPCs for the ''Iomandra ''campaign, and DMs are urged to pillage these lists for their own games and even expand on them. Human Male First Names Anlow, Arando, Bram, Cale, Dalkon, Daylen, Dodd, Dungarth, Dyrk, Eandro, Falken, Feck, Fenton, Gryphero, Hagar, Jeras, Krynt, Lavant, Leyten, Madian, Malfier, Markus, Meklan, Namen, Navaren, Nerle, Nilus, Ningyan, Norris, Quentin, Semil, Sevenson, Steveren, Talfen, Tamond, Taran, Tavon, Tegan, Vanan, Vincent Human Female First Names Azura, Brey, Hallan, Kasaki, Lorelei, Mirabel, Pharana, Remora, Rosalyn, Sachil, Saidi, Tanika, Tura, Tylsa, Vencia, Xandrilla Human Last Names Arkalis, Armanci, Bilger, Blackstrand, Brightwater, Carnavon, Caskajaro, Coldshore, Coyle, Cresthill, Cuttlescar, Daargen, Dalicarlia, Danamark, Donoghan, Drumwind, Dunhall, Ereghast, Falck, Fallenbridge, Faringray, Fletcher, Fryft, Goldrudder, Grantham, Graylock, Gullscream, Hindergrass, Iscalon, Kreel, Kroft, Lamoth, Leerstrom, Lynchfield, Moonridge, Netheridge, Oakenheart, Pyncion, Ratley, Redraven, Revenmar, Roxley, Sell, Seratolva, Shanks, Shattermast, Shaulfer, Silvergraft, Stavenger, Stormchapel, Strong, Swiller, Talandro , Targana, Towerfall, Umbermoor, Van Devries, Van Gandt, Van Hyden, Varcona, Varzand, Voortham, Vrye, Webb, Welfer, Wilxes, Wintermere, Wygarthe, Zatchet, Zethergyll Dragonborn Male Names Andujar, Armagan, Armek, Arzan, Axaran, Belaxarim, Brevarr, Djemidor, Draxan, Fayal, Grax, Iojad, Inzul, Khiraj, Kreytzen, Lejek, Mar, Nazir, Nedam, Nevek, Ravaran, Razaan, Sarax, Sarram, Savaxis, Siangar, Sirizan, Sunan, Szuran, Tajan, Tamajon, Tenahn, Toxal, Tzegyr, Vantajar, Vharkus, Xafiq, Zarkhil Dragonborn Female Names Artana, Kalas, Khagra, Leytra, Myrka, Naya, Sarcha, Shirren, Sirivistra, Sufana, Tamara, Vrumadi, Zovra Dwarf Male First Names Agaro, Arnan, Auxlan, Avamir, Baelnar, Balfam, Bariken, Borkûl, Darkûl, Dolmen, Dyrnar, Erag, Ezegan, Ferrek, Garmûl, Glint, Ghorvas, Grimmalk, Haeltar, Halagmar, Halzar, Hlant, Korlag, Krag, Krim, Kurman, Lurtrum, Malagar, Mardam, Maulnar, Melgar, Morak, Orobok, Rogath, Roken, Rozag, Sabakzar, Sharak, Smethykk, Swargar, Thorbalt, Thorin, Tredigar, Vabûl, Vistrum, Wolvar Dwarf Female First Names Beyla, Fenryl, Grenenzel, Krystolari, Lokara, Lurka, Marnia, Praxana, Rokel, Roksana, Thurlfara, Vauldra, Veklani, Vronwe, Zebel Dwarf Last Names Ambershard, Barrelhelm, Copperhearth, Deepmiddens, Drakantal, Evermead, Garkalan, Grimtor, Hackshield, Irongull, Markolak, Ramcrown, Rockharvest, Silvertarn, Skandalor, Zarkanan Eladrin Male First Names Aialon, Elarahal, Jiardem, Laern, Lelyrian, Lephyrr, Loray, Sayadar, Talonien, Vaerlan, Xoneras, Zaquivir Eladrin Female First Names Allyria, Ayrdra, Deneth, Elseone, Etherea, Istiria, Karanwyn, Lieryn, Ravel, Sinariel, Sydri, Taris, Turue, Vacquiel, Valendra Eladrin Last Names Lantherval, Lorhalien, Maldranthe, Shalbarain, Sirothian, Starfeon, Zolerii Elf Male First Names Alarcion, Alathar, Ariandar, Arromar, Borel, Bvachan, Carydion, Elgoth, Farlien, Ferel, Gaerlan, Iafalior, Kaelthorn, Laethan, Leliar, Leodor, Lorak, Lorifir, Morian, Oleran, Rylef, Savian, Seylas, Tevior, Veyas Elf Female First Names Aryllan, Atalya, Ayrthwil, Irva, Lyfalia, Ronefel, Thirya, Velene, Venefiq, Zereni Elf Last Names Autumnloft, Balefrost, Briarfell, Evenwind, Graytrails, Mooncairn, Riverwall, Stormwolf, Summergale, Sunshadow, Woodenhawk Halfling Male First Names Arthan, Carvin, Corby, Cullen, Egen, Ernest, Gedi, Heron, Jeryl, Keffen, Kylem, Kynt, Leskyn, Neff, Orne, Quarrel, Rabbit, Rilkin, Snakebait, Tarfen, Titch, Tuck, Whim Halfling Female First Names Caliope, Emily, Piper, Rixi, Sabretha, Teg, Tilly, Toira, Vexia, Vil, Vzani, Zanthe, Ziza Halfling Last Names Angler, Battlestone, Blackwater, Daggersharp, Deepstrider, Hollowpot, Puddle, Raftmite, Skiprock, Silverfin, Tanglestrand, Tricker, Willowrush, Yellowcrane Tiefling Male First Names Ankhus, Arkadi, Armarius, Armillius, Archidius, Balmoloch, Calderax, Cavian, Cenereth, Chorum, Corynax, Dacian, Daelius, Damaceus, Decimeth, Demedor, Demerian, Dynachus, Grassus, Halius, Heleph, Incirion, Kalaradian, Kamien, Kazimir, Kzandro, Machem, Maetheus, Malfias, Marchion, Menerus, Namazeus, Nensis, Prismeus, Pyranikus, Razortail, Sejanus, Severian, Suffer, Syken, Tarkus, Vaius, Xerek, Zeth, Zevon Tiefling Female First Names Affyria, Cataclysmia, Domitia, Dorethau, Excellence, Hacari, Iritra, Lachira, Levatra, Mecretia, Milvia, Nericia, Precious, Rain, Samantia, Sunshine, Tenerife, Traya, Velavia, Zaidi, Zethaya Tiefling Last Names Amarzian, Carnago, Domarien, Iscitan, Meluzan, Menetrian, Paradas, Romazi, Sarzan, Serechor, Shadowhorn, Szereban, Torzalan, Trelenus, Trevethor, Tryphon, Vadu, Vrago.